


Feel So Alone

by midnightafter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, implied past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightafter/pseuds/midnightafter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby tossed and turned in her bed, so restless and alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel So Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community femslash100's challenge (#423) – Stranger.

_She’ll tell you that she’s crippled inside  
That she spends every day – dreading the night_

Ruby tossed and turned in her bed, so restless and alone. The recognizable pang of loneliness haunts her again and robs her of another peaceful slumber. Belle was a complete stranger to her now – a stranger named Lacey.

_She goes to the party dressed up in a smile  
But she feels so alone_

Lacey danced to the rhythm of the beat in the dimly light club. She was looking for a release from the burden of expectation. She wasn’t Belle anymore. Why couldn’t they just accept that? Ruby spots her on the dance floor. Throwing back her third shot, she decides to hell with it and joins the shorter woman. Lacey, surprised by the unexpected dancing partner, starts to dance with her willingly.

_She’ll tell you that at the end of the verse_  
 _When the string section scores a kiss unrehearsed_  
 _That her body starts shaking from somewhere inside  
_ _Where no lover has lived in a billion nights_

More alcohol. More music. More dancing. One thing leads to another and Lacey kisses Ruby. A bolt of white-hot electricity shoots down her spine. She pulls away from the taller woman, eyes wide open. 

“Ruby?”

Ruby jolts straight up in her bed. Her forehead is beading with sweat. She looks at the clock, reading 3am, and tries to catch her breath. It was just a dream, but the heavy realization that Belle was Lacey hurt even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics from: Ringside – Feel So Alone (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LruSwkcoOaY)


End file.
